


社交网络服务（Social Networking Service）

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 冷静期+远距离恋爱





	1. Chaser

柚子味的洗手液在Seamus抬起手捂住脸颊时会飘进他的鼻子里。  
“Mark昨天和老爹视频聊天来着，你想看看吗？”James拿出手机凑到Seamus杯子旁边：“我把它全程录下来了。”  
“不用，谢谢。”Seamus捏着吸管搅了搅草莓奶昔，嘬了一口之后说道：“我能回家了吗。”  
James拿起酒杯碰他的杯口，说道：“可以，但我也可以再请你一杯奶昔或者果汁。”  
Seamus抓住他的手，另一只手抢过James的杯子，把最后一口威士忌倒进嘴里。  
“我想回家，你在这继续呆着吧。”他说，忽略James撇嘴的样子，尽量控制自己的情绪，从钱包里摸出足够一杯奶昔的钱压在杯子下面。“我和你一起回去。”James捧着细长的杯子咕噜咕噜喝掉剩下的一半草莓奶昔，也掏出钱包：“保持心情愉悦，Seamus。”  
他们一起坐最后一班地铁回家，James想模仿隔壁的情侣挽住Seamus的胳膊，不过这个主意被装聋作哑的Seamus原封不动推了回去。“今天可是情人节，你却在喝闷酒。”James抬起左脚试着搭在前面的椅子上，说道：“为什么不给Mark打电话呢，一定比苏格兰威士忌管用。”  
“喝酒的是你，”Seamus按住他的膝盖让他坐好，“安静点，坐好。”  
James把腿收回来，屁股向后蹭了蹭坐直，说道：“那就是喝闷奶……这不是重点，重点是——。”  
“算我求你，”Seamus看着窗外车站座椅上的人说，“安静一会儿。”  
James最近搬到了Seamus公寓两条街外的地方，这让他们有了更多的共处时间，这对现在的Seamus来说就是有更多的烦恼。  
“让我进去坐一会儿，Seamus，我觉得我喝醉了。”  
James撑着门蹭进屋，然后转身替Seamus关门合上门扣，脱了鞋跟着Seamus走进去。  
“你就喝了一杯威士忌，还兑了水。”Seamus把围巾挂在衣架上，发出类似嘲笑的哼声。  
“苏格兰人对兑水喝威士忌的伦敦门外汉有意见了，”James坐在沙发上，拿起咖啡桌上的碟片端详，“但是我酒量下降得厉害，Seamus，行行好。”  
Seamus给他一杯水，扫了一眼他的脸，说道：“我要睡觉了。”  
“晚安，Seamus，醒了酒我就回家。”  
Seamus没忘了把卧室门反锁，他躺在床上，发现James给他发来了一段视频。那是他们刚才谈论过的视频聊天文件，他想把它删了，但是停在那里的三角形按钮又提示着他应该点开看看。否则你永远不知道发生了什么，有个声音这么对他说。  
“嗨，Mark，情况如何。”  
老爷子一如既往地只露了一个额头在视窗里，而Mark也并没有对此提出异议，一边低头吃东西一边回答问题。  
“我挺好的，骨折不严重。”  
Mark咬一口面包，像只兔子一样咀嚼了半分钟后回答下一个问题：“四周后我就能回去。”  
Seamus暂停视频，手指悬在屏幕上方看着那帧画面。Mark大口吃东西的样子算不上赏心悦目，而且Seamus看着他朝着四个方向歪斜的头发就知道他早上没洗澡。Seamus让视频继续播放，看着Mark放下面包片，拿起笔在便笺上胡写乱画——Seamus确定他在胡写乱画，尽管视频模糊得看不出他到底画了什么。可能是老爷子的脑门，Seamus把手机倒过来观察，再正过来暂停看Mark的脸。  
Mark垂着眼皮，左手撑着脸，嘴巴被扯成一条线，这是不耐烦还是心不在焉，Seamus忍不住猜，他盯着Mark的眉毛回想Mark坐在自己面前的样子，还有那些画在他本子上意义不明的涂鸦。  
“你听见我在说什么了吗，Mark？”Mike提高声音。  
Seamus忍不住坐直身体。“我听见了，”Mark的眉毛变回放松的状态，抬起眼睛看着摄像头，“享受假期，好的。”  
Seamus再按下暂停键，向后靠在枕头上，注视着Mark的表情，歪了歪头不经意地模仿起年轻人嘴角微微下垂的样子。


	2. Chapter 2

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *真爱至上凯拉奈特利那个故事的最后一段，一直不敢说出爱意的男主用一张张写满字的大号卡片向女主告白  
> **真爱至上原名Love actually  
> ***真爱至上休格兰特那个故事的结尾，首相一家一家叩响房门去找女秘书的家，最后在她家的楼梯间里见到了女秘书  
> ****老爸老妈浪漫史的菠萝之谜 (S1E10），男主喝醉之后在床上发现一个不认识的女孩和一个菠萝（这个故事在典藏版DVD里加了一小段解释菠萝到底是哪来的，但我个人不喜欢它，太没有仪式感了）


	3. Chapter 3

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


	4. Chapter 4

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


End file.
